My Life as a Ninja
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Normal ninja training. That is, of course, until Vampirella arrives with some terrible news


Vampirella's POV

Ninja training was awesome. No Sentinel! OK, so there was that one time that Ultra Magnus went to check up on us and one ninja fell into the Magnus Hammer causing a huge earthquake. NOT MY FAULT…Erm…OK. That wasn't meant to happen. OK, so I'm a little clumsy. I still mastered P over M more or less! Even though only two of us call it that. Processor over Matter if you were wondering. So there was me, your crazy vampire friend, with Perceptor, Jazz, Prowl and our ninja master Yoketron. Taryn sometimes came along with me. She was there when Prowl first started. She was also there to spread the fact that I injured myself badly while meditating. Anyway, back to the point. Ninja training was awesome.

OK, so I missed someone out. Lockdown. The bounty hunter. I can think of something else to call him but I wasn't about to say it in front of our ninja master. The idea is to give the impression that I am calm and mature, which didn't really work out when I forgot that I was wearing my Red John T-Shirt. A T-Shirt with the symbol of a serial killer. Elise ringing me didn't help either. In the middle of our training, we were doing the 5 Servos of Doom if I remember correctly, when Mighty Thor started playing. I think everyone there knew I was never going to be calm and mature.

We were only late once, and that was my fault. Guilty. I'm a procrastinator, I can't help it. When I'm given an order from Sentinel, I nearly always say "procrastinate, procrastinate, procrastinate!" in a Dalek-type voice.  
Long story short, I put off fixing the door.  
We eventually made it to find Yoketron and Prowl waiting.  
"You abandoned us!" I yelled.  
Prowl folded his arms. "It's not my fault your door didn't open."  
"We had to climb though a window!" I told him rather loudly.  
I got a glare from Jazz. "And who's fault is that?"  
I got another glare from Perceptor. "At least the door didn't explode."  
"OK I didn't know that would happen!" How was I to know that if you mix plooms with cheese it would explode?

Our ninja master was great though. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Literally, I couldn't. He was the only one around. But even if I could, I wouldn't. He didn't get at me for my randomess and, apparently, he was interested in how I adapt things for my ability. I do admit, having an unknown incurable medical condition of some sort does have is uses.

But one day, one thing happened which changed everything...No, it wasn't what happened to Yoketron. Neither was in Lockdown betraying us all. No. It was something far far worse.

I was coming back from Hillsborough when I noticed it. I was just doing what I usually do, Eddie spotting. I saw an Eddie trailer, I saw the Eddie cab, I looked for the name...

Jazz's POV

We were expecting Vampirella to be late. It was a Steel City Derby and apparently Wednesday had won. We were expecting her to be all hyper. Perceptor was. She came in, though, all shaken.  
"V? What's up?" Perceptor asked.  
"I-I...I was Eddie Spotting..." She began. "A-And...I saw one...w-with...no name!"  
Shocked face. Now, secretly we were into Eddie spotting as well. Vampirella dragged us all to a Stob Fest. She had her picture taken with some drivers, one of which she has a crush on. We didn't complain, we enjoyed it too. 30 cycles waiting for Mark Dixon, no complaining. However, Prowl and Yoketron didn't see the problem.

The whole of Cybertron heard of this. We told Zippy, also an Eddie fan, and he broadcasted it across Cybertron. In fact, not just Cybertron. Asgard, Jotunheim, Thundera, Mobius, Quintessa and Earth too. The bots on Earth already knew this, Prowl told them apparently.

Prowl's POV

I thought I should warn my team members of the 'tragedy'.  
"If any Elite Guard members complain about an Eddie Stobart with no name, don't ask."  
Bumblebee looked at me, confused.  
I sighed, having to explain what happened. "OK. Vampirella was driving home from Hillsborough-"  
"How did they do?" Bulkhead interrupted.  
"Wednesday won. Don't ask the score. Anyway, she came in shakily and told us that she was Eddie spotting but one truck didn't have a name."  
"They have names?" Prime asked.  
"Yes. All the times Vampirella went on about Phoebe Grace, that's an Eddie."

Perceptor's POV

We were back on the Elite Guard flag ship. Zippy had sent that message and Sentinel was hearing about it non stop. It made a change for us to get on his nerves. Also, Jetfire and Jetstorm gave away their secret 'love' for Eddie Stobarts by complaining with us.

So the next time we met up for training, we spent most of the time pretending we'd forgotten all about it. Taryn came along this time. Half way through, Vampirella's phone rang just as planned. Yes, we had a plan.

So this is how the conversation went. Vampirella picked up the phone and put it on speaker.  
"Hi Elise."  
"I read your Deviantart message. Is it true?"  
"What? That you eat 8 spiders at night in your lifetime? No, that was made up to prove that people believe anything."  
"No. The thing about the Eddies."  
We could see Prowl and Yoketron sigh at this point.  
"Oh, yes."  
"Well this is highly important! Does anyone else know?!"  
"Yes. Cybertron, Asgard, Jotunheim, Thundera, Mobius, Quintessa and Earth know. The whole of those planets and part of Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Taryn's POV

That phone call was planned. That way, we couldn't be blamed for bringing the subject up. Vampirella faked a mental breakdown in the corner. Jazz kept purposely messing up and Perceptor kept purposely getting words wrong, not being able to stay focused because of this terrible news.

Piffle's POV

Meow


End file.
